She Who Must Not Be Named
by gracekathrynm537
Summary: Voldemort finally realizes how dangerously close he is to being defeated, so he tells his best Death Eater to bring him a student worthy of the title 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. "Bring me the heart of the Golden Trio, Severus. Bring me Hermione Granger."
1. She Who Must Not Be Named

**Story was inspired by a typo.**

**Rather than typing 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', I accidentally typed 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.**

**And then, of course, came a tidal wave of ideas.**

**Summary: **Voldemort finally realizes how dangerously close he is to being defeated, so he tells his best Death Eater, Severus, to bring him a student worthy of the title 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.

**Author: gracekathrynm537**

**Beta: All mistakes are my own.**

**Days for updates: I don't write on a schedule.**

Severus Snape was sitting in his favorite chair with a glass of pumpkin juice and a divine book when he felt the familiar burning on his left forearm.

_Shit._

Immediately, he got up, fetched his robes and his Death-Eater mask, and applied both to his burning body hastily – the faster he got there, the faster the burning stopped. After he deemed he looked to the likings of the Dark Lord, he drew the silky fabric of his favorite robe back from his searing, white hot arm, revealing the Mark, and put his right forefinger to it. He then felt the familiar tug behind his navel, and he was apparated into the Malfoy Manor's sitting room.

He was the last to arrive, he noted with an internal frown, as emotional displays were highly discouraged here, and as he hastily bowed low as the others had, Voldemort rose from the chair he had been perched in and bowed gently back to us. Only after he had risen from his gesture were we allowed to do the same. It was our polite way of greeting.

"Hello, my dear friends," The Dark Lord said cheerfully. "Good evening!"

"Good evening, master." We chorused in synchronization.

He nodded at us once, then his expression abruptly hardened into one of seriousness. He sat down and pondered something for a long time.

Then, he glanced at us as if he had just now remembered we were there.

He cleared his throat.

"It has recently dawned on me," He began slowly, "That, all my life, I have worked alone. Yes, yes, I have had servants, minions and the likes, but I have never had a true _partner_. Someone who is in a … position of authority that is _equal_ to my own. An… accomplice, of sorts.

"Of course, I have always seen it to be much more efficient, working alone," He mused, "Once upon a time when I had foolishly believed that I was invincible; that no one could do what I could do."

"But, my Lord, no one can – you ARE invincible!" Wormtail exclaimed gleefully, then covered his mouth with his hands, realizing that he'd spoken out of turn. I rolled my eyes.

_Insufferable prat._

The Dark Lord laughed, to our intense surprise. Remarks like this usually were rewarded with a proper beating, or a simple _Crucio_. "Ah, Wormtail, thank you for your daft ignorance. I had believed the same, for a long time. Though, I have been led to believe otherwise, and I have seen the truth. My plan grows weak."

He took a deep breath to steady himself, as if this fact was a tragedy. Indeed, to him, it probably was.

"The reason that I have summoned you here today, my friends, is because I fear that the Old Man has discovered my secret, and no doubt, shared it with the Golden Trio. And, if he has done as I suspect, we are…we are _vulnerable _to the Light."

He let this sink in for a moment before continuing in a solemn tone.

"I am not normally in a position to enjoy admitting failure, or admitting that I have made a mistake. But the plan that I believed infallible has now become a surefire path to Hell for us all.

"I am hoping that, if I were to acquire a partner, one of _power_ and _wit_ and _strength_, that we may be able to construct another plan to keep me immortal, and, of course, her as well."

Bella squealed. She obviously thought he was going to make her his new partner, but the expression on his face immediately denied that.

_How strange. We didn't have any more female Death Eaters. Who-_

"Severus," The Dark Lord called, interrupting Severus' train of thought.

He removed removed his mask and knelt before Voldemort. "Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to bring me my partner. Bring me the one worthy of the title 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Bring me the heart of the Golden Trio, Severus.

"_Bring me_ Hermione Granger."


	2. Fits and Fights and Fears

**Thanks to all who reviewed – I try and make it my best and I'm glad you like it (most of you)!**

**Also, thanks to those of you who informed me that I was switching from third person to first person – I went back and corrected it. I TOTALLY LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and if you happen to see any errors, let me know because I really appreciate it.**

**I'm very pleased with all of the encouragement and I'll try to update as soon as I remember to – even though I'm on summer vacation, my schedule seems to be so jam-packed that I can't find me time ANYWHERE. Also my sleep schedule is so messed up it's beginning to become reversed – I sleep through most of the day and am up most of the night.**

**I feel like Dracula.**

**I love reviews and if you leave me one, you will in fact receive virtual cookies. I swear, I can take it, even if you just tell me it sucked.**

**Promise.**

**Now, without further ado, I am pleased to present you with angst-ridden goodness!**

There was silence for all of three seconds. Heads whipped around and focused on the shocked, incoherent man who was still kneeling at the dark lord's feet, spluttering like an idiot as words failed to reach him.

In the back of his mind, he catalogued the scene – everyone was looking back and forth between himself and Voldemort, mouths agape. Severus thought they looked a bit like darker, scarier fish.

Everyone's face was an identical mask of shock, with the exception of a certain Bellatrix.

"You're insane!" She screeched. "Have you bloody lost your bloody mind? BLOODY HELL! The Granger girl! THE FUCKING MUDBLOOD?"

"You will not speak of her in that manner!" Voldemort roared, rising. "Silence!"

Bella's eyes widened in fear as his voiced boomed so loud the ground began to quake in his anger.

"Hermione Jean Granger is NOT a mudblood. She is purer than even I, in terms of blood."

In his rant, he did not allow this to sink in before barging forward in his disciplinary scolding.

"You see, _I_ know of her _true_ parentage. Unfortunately, Bella, you've upset me with your emotional outburst. And although you were a fun pet and you always obeyed, I do not tolerate those who question my authority or my decisions. If I wish to hear your opinion on the matter at hand, I will ask it of you. Anything else is entirely rude and uncalled for. You are a GUEST in this home, Bellatrix, and I will see to it if this behavior continues that you are no longer welcome. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes, M-master."

"Good. Now shut up."

She went silent.

He sat back down.

"As you heard in the midst of my rant," He began in a quiet tone, "Hermione Granger, my partner-to-be, is not of soiled blood. Her true father is Abraxas Malfoy, and her true mother Walburga Black.

"Obviously, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, this means that she is your pureblood sister.

"She, obviously, was pawned off to some idiot Muggle couple the same way that Harry Potter was to those Dursleys to avoid a scandal, as, sixteen years and nine months ago, both were married. She would've been a bastard child, born out of wedlock, shamed to the world.

"I see no matter in the unfortunate upbringing she had – her blood is true, and that is what matters. She is also very powerful, and, as Severus has informed me, exquisitely clever. I yearn for someone who craves knowledge the way I did to converse with and discuss theories, etcetera.

"So, dear friends, allow me to make one thing perfectly clear.

"You are to treat her in the way you treat me, if not better," He glanced pointedly at Bella, "when she arrives. And, Severus…"

"Yes, my lord," Severus whispered, still in half shock, half dazed incomprehension at his new assignment.

"Make no mistake, I will have the Granger girl, whether you decide to man up to your duty and bring her to me or not. Just know that if I have to do it myself, I won't be quite as gentle with your little obsession as you would be. Things could get a little…rough."

Severus winced at the thought of the Dark Lord hurting his beautiful, clever Hermione.

"Please," Severus begged. "Don't hurt her."

"I shan't have need to, lest you bring her to me unscathed, unharmed, and still pure."

"Still pure?" Severus murmured, confused.

"Do not take her most precious gift, Severus. That present is for myself, and myself alone."

Severus looked scandalized, and the Dark Lord laughed.

"Come now, Severus. _Surely you weren't under the apprehension that I wouldn't make you share._"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone!

Unfortunately, this is not an update for the story. Terribly sorry. :(

But anyways….

Unfortunately, somehow, somewhere, FF said I have, quote, "violated the Guidelines". While I am positive that this never happened, they said I have 3 days to remove the "malicious content" from the site and if I did not, my account would be closed.

So, seeing as I have no idea what to remove, and I don't want to delete all of my stories because I would probably end up crying as I did so, I will no longer be posting updates or stories to this account.

I HAVE started a new account, but I won't tell you the name of it. Maybe you'll guess!

Don't be sad. If you think this is the end, then you truly don't know me. :)

Love always,

Grace


End file.
